


Bridge to Zenith

by Festus



Series: If I Had A Dollar For Everytime I Make An AU With A Different Summoner I'd Be Rich [1]
Category: Bridge to Terabithia (2007), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bridge to Terrabithia AU, F/M, Haha this is just typical romance it's most likely cliché as hecc, OC Summoner, One-Shot maybe-, Really original title (not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: She looked back at her drawing of Alfonse, wielding a mighty sword while being dressed in white and gold armor. She furrowed her eyebrows, annoyed with her unconscious doodle. "You seem to be able to draw me rather well, despite not interacting with me all that often, Pendrue," she heard a voice state.Not gonna lie, this is an experiment. Wanted to see if this would interest anyone, and also some formatting experiments. So have an incomplete chapter 1 I guess-





	Bridge to Zenith

Alice trudged through the classroom door, withdrawn far into her hoodie. It was today. It was today that she had to read that stupid poem of her's, which really only interested her classmates because it was in a foreign language. She looked up from the books she had in her arms, fixing her black messenger bag which she used to carry her school items - she let her green irises scan the class before her. She wanted to see who was present. _"Sharena, Alfonse, Roy..." _, she thought to herself as she took in the other familiar faces of those she attended this class with. With a sigh, she trudged further and sat down at her desk, right near the front and right next to Alfonse. His sister sat on her other side. Alice removed her hood, letting her bushy, red hair flow out instead of being packed in, reaching for her bag afterwards. She pulled out a thick sketchpad, the cover having crashing waves against a tan background on it, opening it and grabbing her pencil case. She opened her sketchpad to a blank page, letting herself sit and think over what it was she wanted to draw... Her eyes fell on him. They fell on Alfonse. She had no idea why, but she always imagined him to be royalty. Not the stuck-up snobby kind, but the gentle, reserved and loving kind. She watched what he was currently doing - sitting with his nose deep in a book, so fascinated by it that he most likely didn't even know she was staring at him. Wait... She was staring. No, it was rude to stare, she shouldn't be doing this! She shook her head and looked down at her sketchpad, taking a deep breath and letting her pencil connect with the paper...__

__Minutes ticked by. She looked at the time; 7:57 AM. School started soon. She looked back at her drawing of Alfonse, wielding a mighty sword while being dressed in white and gold armor. She furrowed her eyebrows, annoyed with her unconscious doodle. "You seem to be able to draw me rather well, despite not interacting with me all that often, Pendrue," she heard a voice state. She looked up, only to see _Alfonse _of all people looking over her shoulder, taking in this alteration of himself with interest. Alice panicked. "A-Alfonse, it's not what you think, I-" She couldn't think properly. Luckily, he only laughed. "I am not upset. Truly, this is a fine work of art you have made." His eyes scanned every detail, seemingly impressed. He carefully reached his hand out, letting it glide over the artwork. He was sure not to smudge it. Alice kept staring at the real Alfonse. She couldn't help but scoot to the side to create a bit more space in between them, he was too close for her to be comfortable otherwise. A couple more seconds of silence resulted in him looking back down at her. "May I look through your other-" he was cut off by the bell ringing. It was 8:00. Class was going to start. With an apologetic nod, he sat down by his desk, but she knew he would confront her later.___ _


End file.
